


I Love You To The Moon And Back

by draconicPeacekeeper



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Drabble, Dragons, Moon being stupid, Oneshot, Rainforests, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicPeacekeeper/pseuds/draconicPeacekeeper
Summary: “Alright,” says Turtle. “What is the most reckless thing you’ve ever done?”Qibli snorts. “Reckless? This dragon? She’s about as reckless as a scavenger, I doubt she’s ever done anything that dangerous…”Your mind wander to a distant memory, years and years and years ago. “Well, there was that one time…”





	I Love You To The Moon And Back

“Let’s play truth or dare!”

 

When Kinkajou first suggested it, you didn’t think it was such a good idea. It was kind of scary, actually. Think of all the embarrassing things that could happen!

 

When you told her this, she just rolled her eyes at you. “Come on, Moon! It’ll be fiiiine! Nothing to worry about.”

 

That’s how you ended up sitting in a circle with your friends around you, all playing a game that may or may not have been a good idea.

 

“It’s your turn, Moon.” said Turtle. “Truth or dare?”

 

“Umm…” you said, tapping your claws on the floor nervously. If you picked truth, you might have to say things you don’t want to. But if you picked dare, you might have to go do something awful… what to do?

 

Finally, you decide on truth. It’s not like you have any secrets, or at least not ones they don’t know about already.

 

“Truth.” you say, ignoring Peril’s little huff of “No need to be so _scared_ , you, er, you _scaredy cat!_ Yeah!”

 

“Alright,” says Turtle. “What is the most reckless thing you’ve ever done?”

 

Qibli snorts. “Reckless? This dragon? She’s about as reckless as a scavenger, I doubt she’s ever done anything _that_ dangerous…”

 

Your mind wander to a distant memory, years and years and years ago. “Well, there was that one time…”

* * *

 

You shiver as the wind tumbles past your little rainforest hideaway. The stars are glowing brightly tonight, illuminating the myriad of colors around you. You suppose you might find it beautiful, if not for the lack of food. Really, was a pair of bananas too much to ask for?

 

As you’re thinking about this, you hear a couple of voices coming from nearby. Your first instinct, one that you very nearly follow, is to sink further underneath the leaves and let the shadows hide you. But somewhere in your mind drifts the thought that voices mean dragons. Dragons mean civilization. And civilization means food.

 

So you decide to follow them. Perhaps that wasn’t the wisest decision, but you were hungry and foolish, and you hadn’t been found yet. What was the harm in trailing after them, if you did it from a distance? You wouldn’t get caught, and the fear racing through you would be worth it for the opportunity to attain some fruit. Besides, it’s not like stealing from them was that bad. They had plenty, they could share. It’d all be fine.

 

At least, that’s what you tell yourself.

 

You spend a long time creeping along the forest floor, so long that it feels like hours have passed. _It’ll be worth it, though,_ You remind yourself. _It’ll be worth it._

 

Finally you get so close that you can see the village. Most of the rainwings are peacefully sleeping, draped across the canopy in swinging hammocks. You can’t imagine sleeping in one. You don’t think you could; the fear of falling out of it would keep you awake.

 

You fly into a small treehouse which is close enough to the edge of the village that nobody can see you. The inside is small and dark, but that’s okay. You can find things perfectly well in the dark.

 

Soon enough you spot a pile of watermelon along the back wall and pick up one to bring back. Hurriedly, you glide down back to the floor and rush through the trees.

 

You can’t believe you actually managed to steal a watermelon. You can’t believe you **_actually managed to steal a watermelo-_ **

 

“Ouch!”

 

Oh. Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no!

 

It appears you have accidentally whacked a RainWing in the side with your tail in your hurry to get back to your hiding place. He (she? They? It’s too dark to tell) looks around wildly. Soon enough they’re going to see you. Soon enough you’re going to get caught, all because you were stupid enough to think you could get away with stealing a watermel-

 

You are yanked away before the RainWing can spot you. A few moments pass before he shrugs and walks away in the other direction.

 

You breath out a sigh of relief, before turning to see who saved you and…

 

Oh. It’s your mother.

 

“What were you _thinking?!_ ” she hisses. “Do you know how worried I was when I went to find you and you weren’t there?!”

“I know.” you say, looking down at your claws guiltily. “I’m sorry, mother. I just… I was hungry.”

 

She stares at you incredulously. “You were hungry.”

 

“Yes.”  
  
“Then why didn’t you just go find a fruit from somewhere else? Did you really have to _sneak into the RainWing village?_ ”

 

You blink. Oh. She’s right. You could probably have found a watermelon growing elsewhere. Now you just feel stupid instead of proud.

 

Your mother sighs before pulling you into a hug. It’s warm and comforting. You feel yourself ease into her. “I was really worried, you know?”

 

“You were?” you say.

 

“I was. Next time, please don’t do something like this.”

  
  
“I won’t. I’m sorry, mother.”

 

“It’s alright.” she says. “I love you to the moon.”

 

“I love you the moon and back.”


End file.
